


Coded in the Blood of a Good Wife

by kingstoken



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Case Fic, F/M, Samwena is a side pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25187101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingstoken/pseuds/kingstoken
Summary: "Oh, and you're gonna need a girl.”“What? Why?”“Because, about a week before they all died, they had all attended a christian couple's retreat.”
Relationships: Donna Hanscum/Dean Winchester, Rowena MacLeod/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30
Collections: Rare Pairs Exchange 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Huntress79](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress79/gifts).



“Hey, Garth” Dean says as he picks up the phone.

“Hey Dean, I need your help with a case.”

“Okay, what you got?”

“Seven vics all asphyxiated in their beds.”

“So far not sounding like our kind of thing.”

“Yeah, well here's the strange part, all of the vics were laying next to their wives at the time. Now a couple of the wives slept through it all, but the others reported the feeling of a strange weight or invisible force, pressing against them. They could hear that their husbands were in distress, but they couldn't move to help them. It was only when their husbands were gone that they were free from the paralysis.” 

“Well, that sounds traumatic.”

“Yeah. So, I've been researching, and at first it seems like they have nothing in common, different ages, occupations, and they're from different areas of the state, but I found a connection and I need you to check it out. Oh, and you're gonna need a girl.”

“What? Why?”

“Because, about a week before they all died, they had all attended a christian couple's retreat.”

“A couple's retreat?”

“You know, one of those things where couples go to a resort for the weekend, and do group therapy, and what not, to strengthen their marriages. Look, I already asked Bess, but she says it's no go. Now, that we've got pups she doesn't want both of us putting ourselves in unnecessary danger. “

“Yeah, I get it.”

“Dean, I can send you a list of woman hunters I used to know, one of them might be willing.”

“That's alright, Garth, I got this. Just email me and Sam the info you've collected so far.” It wasn't until Dean said his goodbyes, and hung up the phone, that he realized that maybe he didn't have this, where was he going to find someone who could pass for his wife?

* * *

Dean was waiting in the parking lot of the Hilton Hills Resort and Spa, when a black pickup pulled in, and out popped a blonde with a smile that just wouldn't quit.

“Hey you” she said.

“Hey Donna” She pulled him into a hug, Dean always enjoyed Donna's hugs, even though he pretended not to. She pulled back.

“Or should I be calling you hubby?” Dean rolled his eyes in response.

“So, where Sam?”

“He's gone to pick up his “wive”, whoever that turns out to be. And speak of the devil” said Dean as the Impala pulled up, and Sam got out, and walked over to them.

“You know, Samuel” called a voice with a distinctive Scottish lilt “if you're going to pass for my husband you should really be opening doors for me, and helping me with my bags.”

“Rowena? Really?” Dean said to Sam.

“I didn't have a lot of time, my first choice was Jody.”

“And?”

“She laughed in my face.” Dean smiled, Donna tried to stifle a giggle, Sam suffered for a moment.

“Besides, if there is something witchy going on, Rowena would sense it.” So, introductions were made and the four of them entered the resort. 

* * *

After registration and one of those god awful “get to know you” exercises, the couples were given a short break. While most people went over to the table with coffee and donuts, Dean and company made a quick search of the public areas. They reconvened twenty minutes later. 

“I got nada on the EMF” said Dean.

“No signs of sulphur” replied Sam.

“I didn't find any hex bags” said Donna.

“What about you, Rowena?”

“I'm not sensing anything magical, but I wouldn't, would I?”

“What?” asked Dean.

“If we are dealing with a witch, they don't appear to be enacting their spells here. This is just the place where they choose their next victims.”

“While that doesn't sound ominous, or anything” said Dean.

“Attention everyone” called the councillor from the front of the room “If everyone will return to their seats we are ready to begin.” They sat down, then the councillor explained a communication technique she wanted each couple to try. Dean was only half listening, because he had no intention of trying anything. Each couple turned their chairs to face each other. To make time pass Dean decided to shoot the shit with Donna about her recent cases, until he saw the councillor approaching out of the corner of his eye.  


“Heads up, teacher's coming” whispered Dean.

“How's everything going here, you two?” asked the councillor, who Dean could now see had the name tag Jenny.

“Oh good, everything's good” said Donna.

“Now, Donna, I want you to think of one problem, an issue, you'd like Dean to work on.” Donna looked slightly panicked, they hadn't come up with an elaborate backstory.

“Don't worry, just say one of the first things that comes to mind.”

“Um, he's drinking.” Wow, Dean hadn't been expecting her to pick something real. 

“You're worried about the amount he's drinking?” asked councillor Jenny.

“Yes.”

“And Dean, how do you feel about what Donna just said?” asked Jenny.

“Well, I understand her concern, but my job is extremely stressful, and drinking helps me deal with it.” Jenny turned back to Donna.

“How do you feel about Dean's coping mechanism?”

“That it's not a very healthy one.” 

“And you have a stressful job, but you don't using chemical substances to cope, do you?”

“No.” Donna was looking more and more uncomfortable with each answer.

“Good, this is good. Now we've started the ball rolling, and I want you two to continue communicating, well I go check on the other couples.” After Jenny moved on, Dean leaned over and whispered 

"What the hell, Donna?”

“I'm sorry, I couldn't make up anything fast enough, and she said the first thing that came to mind, so I decided to stick as close to the truth as possible.”

“Seriously?!” said Dean. From behind him he heard Sam let out a squawk in response to something Rowena said, well at least he wasn't the only one being thrown under the bus.  


* * *

The remainder of the day was excruciatingly long for Dean, it was like Jenny encouraged Donna to pick out every fault he had, but at least, after the initial one, all his so called flaws were fake ones that Donna made up, like he didn't help around the house, or spent too much time out with the boys. However, it still felt like he spent the day being subtly attacked.

“Okay everyone, they're about to start serving dinner in a few minutes, so we're going to wrap it up for today. You all did great, and we'll reconvene here tomorrow at 9am.” Jenny announced, and Dean swore he could hear audible sighs of relief from every man in the room. 

The meal was buffet style, so they collected their food and the four of them sat around a table.

“So, what did you think?” Dean asked Sam.

“That was unpleasant.”

“That is an understatement.”

“Och, it wasn't that bad surely” said Rowena.

“Rowena, you implied that I was impotent” said Sam, Dean nearly choked on the food he had just put in his mouth.

“I did no such thing, I simply said I wished you were more passionate.”

“Which implies the same thing.”

“Hey” Donna said, interrupting the argument in the making “did the councillor ask Sam about any of his concerns?”

“No, she didn't” responded Rowena.

“Which is weird, right? The entire time she never once asked Dean for his complaints about me. Like I'm no expert, but I did have to take a course on counselling and conflict resolution when I joined the Sheriff's department, and it seemed like today was the opposite of what I learned, it was like she was trying to create conflict.” 

“Speaking of, our friendly neighbourhood councillor just entered the room” Sam observed.

“I'm going to go talk to her” said Donna.

“Donna, wait” said Dean, but she was already half way across the room. The three of them watched as Donna approached and then talked with Jenny for several minutes, from their body language it seemed affable enough. After a little while Donna returned to the table.”

“So?” asked Sam.

“She claims that on the first day they always focus on the wives concerns, and tomorrow the husbands will get a chance to raise issues, but I don't know, there still seems to be something strange about the whole thing.”

“Well, it looks like camp councillor Jenny just made the top of our suspect list” said Dean.

* * *

After dinner they split up and made a more thorough search of the property, incuding the behind the scenes areas not open to the public. Dean was the last one to return to their rooms where he found Sam, Rowena and Donna sitting around a table reading over printouts.

“Anything?” asked Dean.

“Nothing” Sam responded.

“Well, I guess whatever is happening doesn't actually begin here.”

“I told you so” Rowena chimed in, Dean simply rolled his eyes in response.

“I'm catching up Rowena and Donna on Garth's notes” said Sam. Something must of piqued Rowena's interest because she kept flipping back and forth between the pages.

“Found something?” asked Dean.

“I'm not sure. Your friend Garth notes that at every crime scene the police found common reeds.”

“I noticed that as well” said Sam “but I couldn't find the connection. Do the reeds mean something to you?”

“There is something vaguely familiar about this.”

“Like witch familiar?” asked Donna.

“No, I don't think so, but I'm not sure.”

“You're not sure? Rowena this is important” pressed Dean.

“Dean, I've lived for over 300 years, forgive me if not every fact I've ever learned doesn't spring immediately to mind” Rowena snapped back at him.

“Hey” said Sam “let's call it a night. We are all exhausted, after you've had some rest it may come to you.”

“Sam's right” said Dean, as he stretched out the kinks in his back “I could hit the hay. I better grab my stuff and take it next door.” Implying that him and Sam would sleep in the same room like they normally did.

“Ah, as fine as I would be with a girls night, that is not a good idea” said Rowena.

“Why?” asked Dean.

“Because if this thing, whatever it is, is picking its victims from here, then that means it's watching us, and what do you think it is going to think when two of the so called “married couples” are not sleeping in the same room together?” Realizing Rowena had a point, an awkward pause fell over the room, only Rowena seemed unperturbed about the situation.

“Och, don't you all be such prudes. Come along Samuel” Rowena said, gathering the papers from the table “I won't bite, unless you want me to” she said with a wink, before she exited the room. Sam gave Dean a “why me?” look before he begrudgingly followed her out. 

Dean and Donna both look at the Queen size bed, then uncomfortably at each other.

“Um, I guess I could push the chairs together, I've slept on worse.” That broke the awkwardness, because Donna gave him a look that said “really?”.

“Don't be silly the bed is plenty big enough” Donna went over to the closet and took down extra pillows from the top shelf, then she placed them down the centre of the bed.

“What are you doing?” asked Dean.

“Adding bumpers, for, um, comfort,” Or to prevent unwanted incursions, Dean got it, and whatever made Donna comfortable he was fine with as long as he got to sleep on a bed tonight. So they made their individual forays to the bathroom, and then they got into bed with the great wall of China in between them. 

* * *

Dean was slow to come to wakefulness. He felt a delicious warmth along the side of his body, he knew that feeling, and wanted to turn towards it, but a niggling thought at the back of his head told him not to. He opened his eyes and realized that Donna was still asleep, her head pillowed on his shoulder and her hand curled against his chest, and he had his arm wrapped around her, the pillow wall had been relegated to the bottom of the bed sometime during the night. Dean tried to remember the last time he slept with a woman, like curled around each other, just to find comfort and safety type of sleep, he thought it was probably Lisa, which he didn't like to think about. Hoping not to make things awkward he slowly slid his arm out from under Donna's head, Donna grumbled in her sleep, but then turned her head into her pillow, returning to a peaceful slumber. As the morning wore on Donna never said anything, so he figured she didn't remember clinging to him like a vine. 

The second day of the retreat was like night and day from the first. The program on the second day was conducted by a councillor by the name of Rick, it was all about positive affirmation exercises, and techniques couples could use to uplift each other and create their best lives. The tonal shift between the days was a bit jarring.

At the end of the day, after Rick thanked everyone for coming, and handed out pamphlets on additional counselling services, the four of them gathered in the parking lot. 

“I still think Jenny Dreadful is our girl” said Dean.

“I tend to agree, but I'm still not sure we can completely rule out Rick, like that positive affect stuff may have just been a ruse, and no one else on the resort staff seemed interested in what we were doing in the conference room” said Sam. 

“Alright, we'll have to split up” said Dean.

“But, if this person is stalking their victims how can you watch them if they're supposed to be watching you?” asked Rowena. They had to admit she had another point.

“I'll put Garth on Jenny” said Dean.

“And I'll call around and find a hunter who can watch Rick” said Sam.

“Wait does that mean Dean has to come home with me, and Sam has to go home with you?” Donna asked Rowena.

“I'm afraid so, dear. The boys do like to use themselves as bait on occasion, so to lure them in we'll have to play our parts for a little while longer. Besides nothing would throw up red flags faster than that bunker of theirs. Don't worry I'll send you home with some protection spells, but I can't guarantee how effective they'll be until we know exactly what we're dealing with.” Donna turned to Dean.

"Alright, well, I hope you don't mind sleeping on my pull out couch, because I live in a one bedroom apartment.” Before they left they decided that Rowena and Sam would concentrate on research, while Dean coordinated the hunters, Donna, she had to go back to work at the Sheriff's station.


	2. Chapter 2

Donna's apartment turned out to be on the top floor of a converted Victorian. It wasn't until they had pulled in late the night before that Dean realized he had never actually been to Donna's home before. Whenever he was in town they would meet up somewhere, or he would find her at the Sheriff's station. He never thought that was weird, although he guessed most normal people would know their friend's home address.

When they had got there last night they had enacted Rowena's protection spell, and then Dean crawled into the sofa bed Donna had made up. He thought about asking if they could share her bed, like they had the night before, but he thought it was best not to push it. Besides the sofa bed turned out not to be half bad.

The next morning Dean awoke to the smell of sizzling bacon. After a quick trip to the bathroom, he followed the smell into Donna's tiny kitchen, it was barely big enough to fit a cafe table and two chairs.

“Hello sunshine” Donna chirped, as she put a plate of freshly cooked bacon on the table next to a pan of scrambled eggs. 

“Well, help yourself” she said, as she sat down in one of the chairs. Dean didn't mind of he did. As he chewed a couple of pieces of hot bacon he couldn't prevent a groan from escaping.

“Good, eh? Well don't get used to it. Normally I have a quick bowl of cereal in the mornings before I leave for work, but because I knew I was going to be away for the weekend I made arrangements to start later in the morning today.” They ate in companionable silence for a few moments, when Dean decided to bring up a topic he'd been thinking about the last couple of days.

“Hey, Donna, I was wondering if we could talk abut what you said at the retreat, about my drinking.”

“Ah, jeez, I crossed a line there, and I'm sorry.”

“I wasn't even aware you knew.”

“Look, I'm not as close to you as Sam or Jody, but even I know it's not good. And, I know you have to deal with stuff I can barely comprehend, like apocalypses, and angels, and God, but I just worry about you is all.”

“You know I can handle myself, but thanks, for worrying.” They shared a hesitant smile. After that they cleaned up the kitchen, and Donna headed off to work. 

* * *

The next few days passed with relative ease. Dean was in contact with Garth and the other hunters, so far their suspects hadn't been seen doing anything out of the ordinary. Dean spent his days doing research online, whatever lore books they had brought with them were in Sam's possession. When he couldn't stand to look at a screen any more he worked on a '87 Buick, it belonged to Donna's elderly downstairs neighbours, the Stempers. On the second day of his stay Dean had gone on a grocery run, and on the way back he got chatting with Mr Stemper, who mentioned that his car didn't run as well as it used to. So, Dean decided to tune up, well everything, while he was here, working with his hands helped clear his head. In the evenings, if Donna was home for supper, Dean would cook, usually burgers or steak, with a side dish, Donna said that his mashed potatoes had so much garlic it should be used for vamp repellent. After supper they would usually sit on Donna's couch and watch movies together, sometimes Donna would nod off, her head on Dean's shoulder. Dean had to admit it was nice, this little domestic break from hunting, but there was no way he was willing to turn in his fake badge permanently to become a house husband.

After five days Dean was starting to get a little antsy, if things went according to plan the witch, or whatever it was, should strike soon, but so far he hadn't noticed anyone watching him or Donna, and Sam said it was the same on his end. Sam and Rowena were busy researching a possible lead, but there was nothing definite yet. That evening Garth called.

“Dean, bad news. I heard from my contact in the Westing P.D., they were just called to the home of Dave Johnson. Dave was at the retreat with you.”

“Dave, um, I remember now, balding guy, his wife was ... Linda.”

“Well, Dave's dead, same as the others. We've been watching Jenny's place the whole time, so I thought I'd sneak in to check. Dean she's gone.” 

“Dammit, Garth.”

“How she got out I don't know, I had a man on every exit. Dean, if she holds to pattern there should be at least one more killing tonight” Dean heard a beep from his phone.

“Garth, Sam's on the other line, why don't you head towards the home of the closest next possible victim, and I'll call you back.”

“Sammy, tell me you cracked this thing wide open.”

“Why? Did something happen?” Dean filled him in on what Garth had said.

“Damn. Well, we got something, hold on, I'll put us on speaker.”

“I'm pretty sure we're dealing with a goddess” said Rowena, as she came on the line “when I travelled through eastern Europe many decades ago, I visited a small rural region where the local women worshipped Dovina, a goddess of home and marriage. She would use reeds to sprinkle blessings on the homes of newlyweds.” 

“So far not sounding like our perp” said Dean.

“That's what I thought too, that's why it took me so long to make the connection, but Samuel and I found a rare text, that we had to get translated, because it was in an obscure Slavic dialect, it says that when a woman was unhappy in her marriage she could pray to Dovina to bring her a new and better husband.”

“And let me guess, the original husband bought it in his sleep” said Dean.

“Yes. Although, how a minor Slavic goddess ended up in the American mid-west, I don't know. I-”

“Rowena, how do we kill it?”

“Dean” Sam said “According to the Lore she can be killed by a stake, made from the wood of a Hazel tree, and coded in the blood of a good wife.” The blood of a good wife, how was he going to get that?

“Sam, do me a favour and call Garth, tell him everything you just told me. I'll fill in Donna” said Dean, who had just watched Donna entering the apartment, returning home from work. 

“What's going on?” asked Donna, after Dean hung up the phone. Dean explained the details.

“Any idea where we could find the stuff we need?”

“There's a garden centre just outside of town, they might have hazel trees. And, I guess Mrs Stemper would qualify as a good wife. They've been married for forty years, and I hardly ever hear them argue.”

“Great, I'll take the garden centre, you get the blood from Mrs Stemper.” Dean said as he grabbed his jacket.

“How am I supposed to do that?" asked Donna.

“I don't know, but try anything. And Donna, we need to hurry.” 

Dean returned 45 minutes later. He gotten to the garden centre just before closing. He had to buy an entire hazel sapling, which he broke down into stakes in the garden centre parking lot, as distressed employees looked on. As he entered the apartment Donna was getting down a large bowl from a kitchen cupboard, on the table was a small syringe full of blood.

“You got it, I knew you would. How'd you convince Mrs Stemper?”

“It wasn't easy, let me tell you. I told her we were doing a training exercise down at the sheriff's station, and we needed samples of non-criminal blood. Although, I don't think she completely bought that cockamamie story, but she was too sweet and trusting to challenge it. Now, she probably thinks I'm into blood sacrifices and the occult.”

“Well, looking at this stuff I can't say I blame her.” They put the stakes into the bowl, and carefully coated the tips of the spears in Mrs Stemper's blood.

“Now what?” asked Donna.

“We hope that Dovina thinks I'm awful enough to deserve to be her next victim.” 

* * *

Dean lay on Donna's bed pretending to sleep, the prepared stake underneath the pillow. It was getting late, and although Donna's bed was comfortable, there was no temptation to sleep, his body was on high alert. Suddenly, Dean was flipped onto his back, and he felt pressure on his neck, making it hard for him to breath. Standing above him was Jenny, although she looked different, she was wearing flowing white robes and had reeds woven into her hair. Jenny wasn't actually touching Dean, just making a grasping motion with her hands, and an invisible force tightened around Dean's neck.

“Where's your wife?” asked Jenny.

“Working.” Jenny had to loosen her grip to let Dean answer, Dean used the moment to grab the stake and lunge at her, but Jenny had plenty of time to react, she flung Dean back on the bed and sent the stake skittering across the room. Donna, who had been hiding in the closet, used the distraction to make her way out, and made an attempt to stab Jenny in the back, but the goddess must have sensed something, because she turned around and used her powers to send the stake flying, and pinned Donna against the wall. Jenny stood in the middle of the room, arms wide, one hand facing Dean, one hand facing Donna, using her powers to keep them immobile.

“I don't like killing women” Jenny said to Donna “I'm their protector, you see, but I might have to make an exception this time.” Donna let out a garbled response.

“What?” asked Jenny, moving closer. Donna again tried to respond, but it was intelligible.

“What are you trying to say?” asked Jenny, loosening her hold Donna.

“I didn't pray to you” Donna rasped out.

“Oh, but you did, in a way. All those bad things you said about Dean at the retreat, they just prove he's not worthy of you. Trust me, you'll thank me when this is over.”

“Oh, I don't think so, lady” said Donna. Then Jenny jolted, a socked look on her face, she glanced down seeing a stake protruding from her stomach. Then Donna watched her come apart in front of her eyes, Jenny dissolved into nothingness, leaving only bundles of reeds scattered on the bedroom floor. Dean sat in bed, coughing.

“How... “ he tried to catch his breath "how did you do that?”

“I split my stake in two, I had one tucked up my sleeve, so when she was distracted with her villain monologue I stabbed her” Donna said with a tired smile. Dean smiled too, before flopping back onto the bed.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Sam arrived to take Dean home. After a brief visit Sam and Donna exchanged farewells. Sam made his way over to the Impala while Dean hung back, in the driveway, to say goodbye to Donna. Dean kept thinking about the week they'd spent together and how much he enjoyed it, and how he'd like to do other things with her.

“Thanks, for you know, everything” said Dean.

“No problem, but I think you owe me one.”

“Definitely. So, I was wondering if you wanted to get together sometime.”

“Oh yeah, sure” but then something about the way Dean looked, clued Donna into what he was asking “Oh, you mean..., Dean, are you asking me out on a date?”

“Yeah” Dean said. Donna started to laugh.

“Okay, I get it” said Dean, as he turned to walk away, but Donna grabbed his arm, not letting him go.

“I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that, I swear. It's just I've heard so much about Dean Winchester, suave ladies man, that this isn't what I expected.”

“So, I blew it.”

“No, I wouldn't say that. What I would say is, if you you wanted to come visit me sometime, and it didn't involve demons, vampires, or man killing goddesses, I would like that.”

“Really?” 

“Yeah.” Donna drew him into a hug, and when she pulled back Dean kissed her, it was a gentle, fleeting thing, but it might also be the beginning of something. 

* * *

Afterwards, when Dean walked over to Baby, Sam was smirking at him.

“Shut up” he said, as he climbed into the Impala, Sam folding himself into the passenger seat next to him, then Dean pulled away from the curb.

“So, you and Donna.”

“What did I just say?” But Sam continued to stare at him.

“Look, it's..., nothing happened” said Dean.

“The two of you were alone in her tiny apartment for an entire week, and nothing happened? Really?”

“Yeah, really.”

“Uh.”

“What?”

“Nothing.”

“We were a little busy with the case, just like you and Rowena were.”

“Ah, yeah” Sam said, less than convincingly. Dean threw Sam a look of disbelief.

“Sammy, you and Rowena?” Sam only shrugged in response.

“I don't know if I should be slapping you on the back, or punching you in the face” said Dean.

“Neither would be good.”

“Whoa, okay. So, how was it? Rowena always comes across like...” Sam raised his eyebrow “she has skills” Dean said, rephrasing.

“Let's just say, she lives up to the hype” said Sam.

“Wow” said Dean, Sam smiled, and they spent the rest of the ride home thinking about two brave and fiery women.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made up the goddess Dovina, although she is loosely inspired by the Slavic goddess Dodola, a rain goddess, who as far as I know does not kill bad husbands.


End file.
